Operation: LIFTT
by Usami
Summary: /post 'Operation: I.T.'/ In a day filled with tiring work and stressful duties, even a Supreme Leader needs a little pick me up once in a while...


Huh...I didn't think I'd be writing another _Codename: Kids Next Door _story for a while. But after last night's episode, I felt really compelled to write this.

I didn't really think much of the 1/362 pairing until _Operation: Z.E.R.O., _and I noticed a couple of hints for them. But I didn't really start liking it until I read a story with the couple quite recently. I became quite happy with the pair, and was rather pleased after 'Operation: I.T.' because of how the two of them interacted. Now, 1/362 has definitely made it to the number 2 spot on my favorite KND pairings list.

But while I'm now a fan of the coupling, I'd like to point out that this is not exactly a 1/362 story. I was inspired by the episode and couple, yes, but I didn't want to write a flat-out romance for some reason. I was actually just trying to write out a drabble, but it got too long for that and became a ficlet. Anyway, this story is more of a comfort/helping story with a possible romantic hinting. I tried my best to leave it open to interpretation for whatever readers wanted to get out of the story.

I also wrote this because of a comment Numbuh 1 had mentioned near the end of the episode. For some reason, the comment stuck in the back of my mind, so I incorporated it in the story.

And now I'll stop in fear of the author's notes ending up longer than the story itself. Enjoy!

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation: L.I.F.T.T.**

**L**eadership

**I**nvites

**F**resh and

**T**asty

**T**reats

Numbuh 362 sighed as she quickly made her way through the corridors of the Moon Base, briefly greeting the many operatives that she passed. Barely a day had gone by since her recovery and already she found herself neck-deep in work. But perhaps spending a week of lying in a broccoli-induced coma would do that to anyone.

On the one hand, she had gotten more sleep during that one week than she had in a long while. Unfortunately, all her responsibilities had piled up while waiting for her to awaken. And she knew that if she didn't get it all done soon, it would only delay any _further _assignments that needed her immediate attention.

And yet somehow, she found herself smiling. It was good to be back.

Still, the Supreme Leader had many things to catch up on, and some of those affairs left her with little time to do them. It didn't help matters that she had left some important documents on her desk and needed to run back and get them, which of course only added an extra lag to her already busy schedule. As her hurried mind quickly ran through the different issues that needed to be completed, she found that she couldn't even recall what were on the documents or what she really needed them for.

As she headed to her office, however, she couldn't help but notice a certain operative in the not-so-far-off distance, walking away from where she was heading. Unsure if she was seeing who she thought it was, she quickened her pace to catch up to him.

"Numbuh 1?" she called as she finally neared him.

Sure enough, the British boy turned his shaded eyes towards her at the sound of his codename. "Oh…greetings Numbuh 362," he replied, facing her fully and saluting her.

"At ease," she insisted, giving him a curt nod as she stood before him. Returning the nod, he allowed his hand to drop to his side.

Looking at him curiously, she frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "So what are you doing here, Numbuh 1?"

The Leader of Sector V smiled a little, holding his hands behind his back. "I had to stop by and make a quick delivery."

"Oh really?" she inquired. "Was it an urgent matter?"

He nodded once, carefully readjusting his sunglasses. "I believe it was…"

"I see…" Suddenly, the reason she had been heading in that particular direction returned to her distracted mind. "Omigosh! Sorry, Nigel, but I gotta run!"

"Understood. I should probably be returning to my sector as well."

"Right…I'll see you around then." Without waiting for his answer, she turned and dashed down the corridor. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 lingered for a moment longer as he watched her make a turn around the corner and disappear from sight. With a sly smile, he turned and proceeded in the opposite direction.

Finally reaching her office, Numbuh 362 grabbed the doorknob and wrenched the door open. Rushing to her desk, she pushed her chair away and quickly sifted through all the stray papers, placing them aside until she finally uncovered a blue folder. Sighing in slight relief, she grabbed it and held it up.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. As she now tried to think of where she was supposed to go, she spun around and started to head out of her office. As she did so, however, she paused when she noticed a small, rectangular Styrofoam box sitting in her chair. Slightly puzzled, she slowly placed the blue folder back down on her desk and picked the box up with both hands.

She was a little surprised at how warm the small package was. Frowning a bit and holding it by her ear while carefully shaking the carton to try and determine its contents, she hesitated slightly before slowly removing the lid. When she did, she blinked in surprise.

Nachos.

Staring at the crispy chips smothered in a thick pool of zesty cheese, and inhaling their tempting aroma for a moment, she then looked down at her chair. Finding a small piece of paper, she placed the container lid on her already-cluttered desk and grabbed the slip, looking at it before turning it over and discovering the words that were hastily written on it.

_Thought you could use this to help you get through all the work that lies ahead.  
__Good luck,  
__Numbuh 1_

Reading over the note again and then looking at the box of nachos, Numbuh 362 recalled the conversation that she had had with the other just yesterday, and the casual comment he had used to answer her question. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she shook her head. "I can't believe he actually did this…" she muttered softly, a small smile forming on her lips. Twirling the note in her fingers, she then placed it down on her desk. "Just something else I need to thank him for…"

Even though she hadn't had a chance to properly express her gratitude to the younger operative, she couldn't forget everything he had done for her during the entire Supreme Leader event. She found herself remembering how he had sat with her, patiently listening to her as she vented out her frustrations. And after hearing all her complaints about the stress and strain of the position, he had graciously chosen not to tag her even though he had had a perfect opportunity. She recalled how he had tried to console her after she had realized her grave mistake, and how he had stayed by her side in the battle to regain Supreme Leadership, how he had helped remind her what to do even with her inexperience as a field operative.

But most important of all, she thought of how he had still believed in her, even when she had given up on herself. When she thought that she couldn't handle the pressure any longer, he always assured her that she still had what it takes, and that no one could do the job better than she could. Though she had been trying to run away from her duties and her problems, he was never disappointed in her or thought any less of her. Instead, he had continued to support her and assist her in any way he could. And she knew that if it hadn't been for him, she would probably never have gotten the courage to take her role back from Father at all costs.

She owed him a lot already. But after everything he had done for her, he had still taken the time to give her this one last thing to lift her spirits.

Letting out a small sigh, she then glanced at the blue folder resting on her desk. As appealing as the snack was, she really _did _have a lot she needed to get done before it was postponed any further.

Then again, he _had _gone through the trouble to bring the treat for her. Plus, nachos were best eaten fresh anyway…

**End Transmission**

So what did you all think? I hope it was okay. When I was writing it, I tried to have the beginning of the story feel a little rushed in conjunction to how 362 felt, but then slow it down near the end. I hope that's how it seemed.

And I also kind of hope the 1/362 pairing was apparent. I'm rather new at the couple myself...

Anyway, I'm pretty much done. No flames if it can be helped, but constructive criticism is helpful. Please review, and thanks for reading my story!


End file.
